


In Another life.

by bllkise



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dreams, Football | Soccer, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Manga & Anime, One-Sided Attraction, Sad Ending, Story within a Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bllkise/pseuds/bllkise
Summary: Bachira met his first friend at Blue lock ㅡ It's Isagi Yoichi. What will happen to them if the blue lock project ended?
Relationships: /Bachira Meguru, Bachira Meguru/Isagi Yoichi
Kudos: 28





	In Another life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic and I started it with Bachira and Isagi! I really like Blue lock and I'm keeping up with the recent chapters. Hope you enjoy!

It was that time, during the Blue lock project, where Bachira met Isagi. It was just supposed to be a simple interaction between them with no strings attached and just pure sportsmanship. 

  
  
  


_ But Bachira was wrong.  _ He didn't expect to be that attached to Isagi. 

  
  
  


It all started during the first challenge. That moment he passed the ball to Isagi, the moment he felt that he also has a monster like him, and the moment he saw how Isagi kicked the ball to Kira. He was fascinated by him. 

  
  
  


"I believed in you, so I won~" That was what Bachira told Isagi after the first challenge. Although he wasn't the one who kicked the last ball. Bachira still felt himself won just because he believed in him. 

  
  
  


Then it went on with their team which also aligned with their rankings. Both Bachira and Isagi are in Team Z. Which also led to them training together the night before their first match with Team Y. 

  
  
  


The next day, it was kind of a nervous wreck for all Team Z. With the Team Y battling up against them meaning higher ranking players are their opponents plus the fact that they lack the foundation the other team has. 

  
  
  
  


Isagi and Bachira saw this through. 

  
  
  
  


"Wanna do it?" 

  
  
  


"Let's go."

  
  
  


The exchange between the both of them as they plan on being the foundation of Team Z. Wherein Bachira is the one who's assigned with dribbling while Isagi just trusted his instincts. 

  
  
  


The last goal was scored by Isagi with the help of Bachira. And with that, Team Z won against Team Y with a 2-1 score. With the win, they advance to the next round. Not until they have a battle with Team V. It sure was nerve wrecking because they need to win this or it'll end for all of them. 

  
  
  


While walking to the game area, Bachira had some thoughts. 

  
  
  


"Hey, if we lose here, then we'll probably never meet and play together again, aren't we?" Bachira told Isagi while walking. Isagi stops for a minute to think and look at him. He shows no expression on his face but Isagi knew that Bachira is serious. 

  
  
  
  


"I feel lonely thinking about it, so I will give it all I've got." And with those last words from Bachira they both headed to the field with only one goal in mind:  **To win this game against Team V.**

  
  
  
  


The game all throughout was intense. With Team V having Nagi and Reo. No doubt that this game will turn out to be in favor of the opposite team. All of the Team Z are already losing their hope but it shocked them that Bachira, is smiling and finally getting excited for the game. 

  
  
  
  


Unexpectedly, Team Z won and all of them advances to the Second Selection. And with that, it resulted to them further playing in Blue Lock. 

  
  
  
  


With their win, they celebrated it back into their shared room. The room is filled with smiles, laughters, and of course food. Bachira and Isagi went out to get drinks for everybody. 

  
  
  


"Hey, thanks for the last pass there Bachira." Isagi said while getting the drinks. 

  
  
  


Bachira on the other hand was just smiling at him, with his heart pounding in his chest. He didn't know why or how.  _ Must be something wrong with my heart.  _ He thinks and just nodded at him. 

  
  
  
  


"You keep things exciting, Egoist Isagi!" Bachira smiled at Isagi while saying that. And with that Bachira ended it with a bonk on top of Isagi's head. 

  
  
  
  
  


_ He really didn't know what he was feeling but Bachira rest assured that he is super happy that he was able to continue playing with Isagi. And that's all that matters.  _

  
  
  
  
  


However, they didn't expect to be separated before the Second Selection wherein they need to move forward individually. And that makes Bachira sick to the core but he had no other choice but to move forward. 

  
  
  
  


With the all the challenged they went through, Bachira finally released a sigh when he saw Isagi at the conference room. 

  
  
  
  


"Oh Isagi~ We reunited again!" Bachira told him then gave him a hi-five. 

  
  
  


They talked about their experiences until Ego, announced that they need to form a free 3-man team before proceeding to the second selection. 

  
  
  
  


Bachira and Isagi knew instantly that they'll be teammates. They just need to pick either Kunigami or Chigiri for the third man. However, things took an unexpected turn when Nagi went up to them. 

  
  
  


"Isagi, come and join our team." Nagi asked Isagi to join. Bachira is at loss for words. He didn't know what will Isagi's decisions will be. 

  
  
  
  


_ He'll still play with me right? He'll still be choosing me? Either way, it's his decision but why do I care? I want to play together with him.  _

  
  
  
  


All these thoughts run through his head. His heart is pounding and was waiting for Isagi's answer. But even with all these he decided to smile at him. 

  
  
  


"You heard him. What'll you do? Join them?" Although it is hard for Bachira to say this, he had no other choice. It took all his energy to come and ask the question to Isagi. 

  
  
  
  


Bachira was waiting. Nagi was waiting. Isagi was just quiet and thinking. All of them were waiting until Isagi decided to speak up. 

  
  
  


" **No way I'd go. I'm teaming up with Bachira."** That was Isagi's final decision. 

  
  
  


Bachira smiled at him. He didn't know what he felt when Isagi said those words. Relief? Proud? Happy? Overwhelmed? He didn't know but one thing is for sure, he is really happy that Isagi chose him over Nagi. 

  
  
  
  


With that decision it led up to them teaming up with Nagi instead leaving Reo behind. But they didn't knkw what they were in for. 

  
  
  


For the first match, they already lost, and what's worse is that the other team picked Bachira to play with them. Once again, they were separated. 

  
  


"If you want me, come and steal me." 

  
  
  
  


Those were Bachira's last words to Isagi before joining the other team. Isagi was dumbstruck by it. He didn't know what to do, without Bachira with him. Now with this, he has a new goal in mind:  **Beat Rin Itoshi and steal Bachira back.**

  
  
  
  


Both worked hard. Isagi teaming up with Nagi and defeating any team that comes in their way. While Bachira is with Rin's team and continues to move forward. 

  
  
  


Bachira can't stop thinking about Isagi and what will happen. Will they face off each other? Will Isagi succeed in taking him back? Or would he just wake up on day and find out that Isagi lost blue lock? All these thoughts are eating him up and he can't seem to think properly. 

  
  
  
  


Tons of games they played until the day of their battle in the fourth stage. Rin and Bachira just finished their practice when they heard a voice behind them. 

  
  
  
  


"Well hello Bachira. I was looking for you."  **Isagi.** _ That's Isagi' voice!  _ Bachira thought and he was right. He looked at the boy and he sure was happy to see him survive. He badly want to give him a piggyback but then the tension between them is too thick. 

  
  
  


"As promised, I came to get you."  **Dug. Dug.** Bachira's heart was beating loudly and he didn't know why but that made his heart race. 

  
  
  


The tension between Rin and Isagi is too much that it made Bachira jump in excitement. Between the two,  _ who will make his heart tremble with joy?  _

  
  
  
  


Then their battle started. He didn't know what he should feel especially with Isagi on the other side of the field. All he knows is that he feels excited to play and is happy. 

  
  
  
  


Bachira saw Isagi's improvement and is in par with Rin's ability. He was happy and ecstatic. 

  
  
  
  
  


_ Reminiscing the past, he remembered the first time he ever touched a Football ball. And his early youth of playing. All the kids who declined him. Which lead him to have another friend inside of him, that so-called "Monster" _

  
  
  


_ For him, he didn't know if he could find anyone who has the same monster as him when playing football. He is so used to playing by himself. Well not until Blue lock happened.  _

  
  
  


_ He still remembered the first pass he made to Isagi. The monster inside him telling that  _ **_Pass it to him. He also has a monster inside him._ ** _ And that made him, extremely happy.  _

  
  
  
  


"You know what? You're not part of their world right now, right?" Nagi said while keeping up with him. Upon hearing that, his mind went black. 

  
  
  


_ I'm not part of their world? Neither Rin's or Isagi's world?  _

  
  
  
  


"And if we win, how sure are you that we will pick you? You know someone is much stronger than you right?" Nagi added his statement. And that woke up Bachira's sense, right, how sure is he that Isagi's team will pick him? Is it funny to say that be trusted Isagi so much that he just knows that they will pick him? 

  
  
  
  


_ But it still, he was unsure.  _

  
  
  
  


With that, he decided to fight par with them. He still has doubts but one things is for sure:  **_He doesn't want to lose the first friend that he ever had._ **

  
  
  
  


The last goal was show stopping with Rin scoring and Isagi's team defeated. 

  
  
  
  


Nonetheless, Bachira was happy. Happy that finally, they were teammates again. 

  
  
  


"Hey, it looks like I was the one who stole you back huh?" Bachira said to Isagi which they both laughed it off. 

  
  
  


Bachira bonked Isagi's again. "Old habits don't die?" Isagi said while scratching his head, and he just smiled cheerfully at him.

  
  
  


Finally they are playing together again. And that's all that matters. 

  
  
  
  


Games after games. Victory after victory. They both celebrated their victory. 

  
  
  
  


"Hey Isagi, after this whole blue lock thing, what do you think will happen to us?" Bachira asked all of a sudden. Isagi looked at him for a while and laughed. 

  
  
  
  


"Hmm of course, I'll be at the top and playing for Japan." Isagi smiled while closing his eyes. 

  
  
  
  


Bachira was just quiet.  _ Right. They were here for that reason. No other things. Just to be a top striker in Japan.  _

  
  
  
  


Bachira just hums and stayed quiet. He was sure that the answer somehow made him sad. With that he didn't know if it's too fast or what but he came into the conclusion that he likes Isagi. And that he wants to be with him for a very long time. Either just casual or in the field, Bachira wants to be with him. 

  
  
  
  
  


**ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ**

  
  
  


"Another goal for Japan! Made by Isagi Yoichi!" The announcer on the TV. 

  
  
  
  


"Woaaah, Isagi is so amazing, Bachira!! Both in your story and the actual Isagi!" A little boy exclaimed while holding a football ball. Bachira just hums at him and nod. 

  
  
  


"Are you sure the Isagi in your story is different?" The little boys asked him. 

  
  
  
  


"Uhum, I'm pretty sure or I may or may not have taken an inspiration from the best striker Isagi." Bachira cheerfully said to the little kid whose now attention is just focused on the TV alone watching the World cup. 

  
  
  
  


Bachira on the other hand, is also watching but smiling silently. Right after the second selection, after a few games, he was eliminated. And he's here now teaching a little kid on how to play soccer but Isagi, Isagi reached his dream to become the World's best striker. 

  
  
  
  


Unfortunately, the first friend that he ever made, and the first boy that he ever liked, is also the first boy who broke his heart. 

  
  
  
  


After all these years, Bachira couldn't deny that his heart still longs for Isagi's monster and egoistic attitude. After all these years, he still wants to play in par with him. And after all these years, he still wants to be with Isagi, no matter what happens. 

  
  
  
  


While looking at the TV, Bachira couldn't help but ask himself,  **_im another life, will we be together? In another life, will we be able to play together and have fun? In another life, would I make you stay?_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
